


【铁虫】bind the boy

by 2shuang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 绑缚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shuang/pseuds/2shuang
Summary: Peter被怂恿去找了一份高薪的兼职:给全纽约最优秀的绳艺师做模特。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	【铁虫】bind the boy

**Author's Note:**

> 文名是百度翻译来的，英语废起名废是真的不会起名  
> 上篇9k6了，然而我觉得这怎么剧情还没写到一半  
> 我真的真的真的好喜欢玩绳子......  
> 文内绑缚方式有参考

Peter看着屏幕上的招聘启事，犹犹豫豫地接过好友递给他的手机，滑动着仔细翻看。

“这也是我无意中搜到的，看上去是个正规公司，工资这么高，你的条件又都符合，我觉得你可以去试试看。”小胖子凑在男孩旁边，手指在屏幕上按了几下调出薪资的页面，“他们甚至不要求全职！”

“就是因为这样才看起来很可疑啊，这么高的工资，还允许兼职，你不觉得它看起来像个什么诱骗大学生的陷阱吗？”Peter皱起眉头，“而且他们还要求身材和长相，还得能出镜，这就更不正常了。”

“模特啊，兄弟！”Ned提高声音试图点醒男孩，“你再仔细看看这个要求，这不明显就是在招模特，总之，我还是建议你去看看，万一真的是什么不正经的工作，你就赶紧回来。”

正为大学里高昂的学费和开支而发愁的男孩虽然仍心存怀疑，却也还是点点头记下了页面下方的地址和电话。

Stark工作室，听起来像是做设计美术的，说不定他们真的只是在招绘画模特，或者是什么试衣模特。

晚上回寝室后，Peter躲到阳台上拨通了备忘录里的电话号码。电话的另一头是一个低沉而慵懒的男声，语气中还透着些被打扰到的不耐。被电子化的声音经过入耳式耳机后敲击在鼓膜上，让男孩不由得心上一颤，连呼吸都停滞了片刻。

仅凭声音，Peter在脑海中描绘出了一个男人的形象，很好看，穿着西装，30岁上下的年纪，是适合一切舞会和酒会的模样。

“这周的预约已经满了，下周的预约在周六中午一点开放，记住以后不要在休息时间打电话预约。”尽管男人听上去恨不得下一秒就把电话挂掉，但依然还是因为那点为数不多的职业操守坚持着把套话说完了。

“等等！先生！”Peter急忙喊住他，“我不是来预约的，我是来应聘的，我看到了您发布的招聘信息，我认为我的条件可以满足您的要求，所以，所以我想应聘。”

“应聘？”男人疑惑地反问道，在短暂的沉默后，他“哦”了一声，似是记起了曾经确实发布过一条招聘信息，但，“那是两年前的了，我忘了撤下来，现在不招人了。”

“先生！我......”Peter想说，我真的很需要这份工作，我相信我可以做好，希望您能给我一个机会让我试一试，哪怕只是一个面试机会也行。然而男孩最终还是将这些话咽了回去，他不想给别人带来多余的困扰，“我知道了，很抱歉打扰您休息......祝您的工作室一切顺利，晚安，先生。”

男孩细软的声音中满溢着失望与委屈，但却仍然乖巧地听从了他的话没有继续争辩什么，甚至还礼貌地道了晚安，这让Tony不知怎么得生出了一丝怜惜的意味。他将手中的绳子丢到一边，直接对男孩定下了面试时间:“明天下午三点，来工作室。”

“诶？！”

“晚安，kid。”

像男孩一样道了声晚安后，男人直接挂掉了电话。

\---

Tony猜到了跟他预约面试的男孩年纪应该不会太大，但他没想到，对方会是个未成年。

他头疼地看着面前穿着T恤牛仔裤，手指紧张地抓着书包带的男孩，心说这可别是逃学出来的......

“我这儿不招未成年人，你这个年纪该好好念书。”Tony皱起眉头，早知道是这样，他今天就该躺在家里好好享受休假，而不是跑回去准备一个该死的面试，不过凭心而论，这孩子无论是身材还是脸蛋，的确都足够优秀。

“我成年了，先生！”Peter从背包里摸出证件递过去，动作十分熟练，显然，他已经不是第一次被人当成未成年了，“我今年20岁，正在念大学。”

Tony将信将疑地接过证件，对着出生年月换算了一下时间，严格来说，男孩应当是19岁，他还有3个月才到20岁的生日。

趁着男人查验证件，Peter也在偷偷打量着他。对方与他昨晚想象出形象相近，年龄大概在30到35岁之间，蓄着精致的小胡子，那双焦糖色的大眼睛望向自己时简直能让人忘记呼吸。他在不高兴的时候眉心会微微拧起，像是个严厉的师长，但Peter却并不觉得怕。

对方的衣着倒是与他想象的不同，不是西装，只是一件简单的休闲外套配着牛仔裤。哈，他也穿的牛仔裤。Peter低下视线悄悄对比着两人牛仔裤的颜色，十分相近，他为此而产生了一点隐秘的欣喜。

嘿，Peter Parker的性取向在他的社交圈里早就不是个秘密了好吗。

男人抬眼在证件与男孩之间扫了两个来回，接着将证件递还回去，转身走向内室。Peter知道这是个表示同意的信号，立刻快步跟上去。

“你的柔韧性怎么样？”Tony边走边问。

“什么？”男孩被问得一懵。

“我问你柔韧性怎么样，听不明白？”

“我练过舞，柔韧性特别好！”男孩的语气中藏着点小小的自豪。

Tony不置可否地点点头，打开了内间的门将他领进来。Peter刚一进门，就对着墙上挂着的琳琅满目的绳子看花了眼，除了颜色各异以外，它们的粗细长短也各不同。房间很大，Peter一时估算不出这里大约有多少平米，靠着墙边的位置立着几个铁架，天花板上还垂下来许多吊环。

Tony走到桌子旁边从抽屉里拿出一把小钥匙丢给Peter，接着抬了抬下巴示意男孩左手边的另一扇门:“去更衣室把衣服换一下，柜子里有新的紧身衣，你自己挑一个码。”说完，他便径自走到那满满一墙的绳子面前挑选了起来。

Peter双手接住打在胸口的钥匙，吞下满肚子的疑问，听话地点了点头走进更衣室，依照男人所说的打开柜子，看着包装袋上的尺码，在170和175之间犹豫了片刻后选择了一套170的。

慢吞吞换好衣服的男孩站在试衣镜前打量着自己，这是他第一次穿这种衣服。偏小一号的黑色紧身衣牢牢箍在身上，完美地展现出少年纤瘦的线条。Peter试着活动了一下手脚，手臂及腿部紧绷的肌肉曲线一览无余，又为他平添了几分力量感，他自认他看上去怎么也能评一个中上的标准。然而除此之外的.......

Peter看着胸前两颗小小的凸起和大腿根部清晰的内裤印，还，还有屁股，他真的从来不知道自己的屁股竟然有这么翘......他站在镜子前磨蹭着，怎么也没法说服自己就这么走出去。直到Tony敲着门催促，他才红着脸一挪一蹭地去推开了门。

看到男孩的一瞬间，Tony不得不承认，他昨晚一时心血来潮答应下来这个面试是个多么明智的决定，他见过数不清的男人女人，他能肯定，如果错失了这个男孩，他一定会为之后悔最少半年。

当然，他也没有在言语上吝啬对男孩的赞美。

“幸好我答应了你的面试，你是我见过最完美的模特之一。”

男孩的脸一下子烧得更红，垂着头不敢看他，磕磕绊绊地道着谢，手指在身前不断绞动着。

“过来。”

Peter下意识地循着声音抬起头，看见对方和他手中的绳子后又立刻低了下去，一步步挪到男人面前。

Peter大概知道他正在面试的是什么类型的模特了，对未知的恐惧和因男人而生的憧憬交织在一起，让他无法定义这究竟是畏缩还是期待，但男人却并没有如他所想的一样立刻开始做什么。

“自我介绍一下，Tony Stark，Stark工作室的创始人兼老板，纽约最好的绳艺师。”Peter抬起头，发出一声表示疑惑的喉音，“我会对你进行各种不同形式的绑缚，作为我的模特，你的任务就是配合我，而我会确保整个过程中你绝对安全。如果你同意，我们就继续。”

男人严肃认真的神情将Peter那些旖旎幻想冲散了大半，同时又为着自己那些乱七八糟的念头而心虚愧疚起来。这是一场面试，对方是一名专业的绳艺师，自己怎么能只想那些跟小电影挂钩的东西！

“我同意。”

“由于这是一场面试，所以我选用的绑法不只是入门级的，如果你觉得难受或者受不了，可以直接说出来。”

“我们需要什么安全词吗？”男孩试着从自己的知识储备里搜索出一个专业词汇。

男人为此轻笑了一声，这让Peter更加不好意思了。

“不需要，你觉得不舒服的时候直接告诉我就可以，我会随时停下。”他的语调听起来比刚刚要轻松一些了。

“那......这会影响‘面试’结果吗？”Peter犹豫地问道。

“这我可不保证。”小胡子男人又一次笑起来，这让Peter确信他等会儿绝对不会有任何不适！

Tony选用的是最常规的麻绳。

他握住Peter的右手小臂向身后弯折过去，聪明的男孩跟随他的动作主动抬起了另一边，将双臂叠在一起，用掌心托着手肘。

男人熟练地将绳子绕过男孩的大臂和上胸，在同一位置缠绕了好几圈，接着以同样的圈数将下胸的位置一并缠好。绳子在男孩背后形成了一个叉，Tony将其余的部分穿过交叉点绕了一圈，接着经由男孩的右肩拉到胸前，将它从勒在下胸的绳圈中穿过，越过左肩后重新拉回背部。

Peter是第一次经历这个，在Tony为他摆好姿势后便傻呆呆地盯着男人牵引着麻绳的手指。

唔......有点好看。

男孩想着，呼吸不由得紧促了些，于是他急忙想要通过深呼吸来平复，但在他吸气时，胀起的胸口让绳子的紧缚感更加强烈，只得草草地将这一口气卸掉。

“别紧张，保持呼吸节奏。”方才男孩的深呼吸让绳子有了微小的错位，Tony一边嘱咐着男孩一边将它们扶正，手中动作也不停，拉扯着绳子在Peter的胸前身后来回缠绕着。

“Mr.Stark，”略显紧张的男孩试图挑起一个话题来分散注意力，“您昨天说这周的预约都满了，但今天这里好像只有您和我？”

“没错，kid，你包了Tony Stark的专场。”他将绳子在男孩的胸口缠绕着编成了一个五芒星的模样，做了些细微的位置调整后，他将绳子绑在男孩的小臂与手腕上，接着提起绳子带动着它们略微抬高，和方才的绳结绑在一起，“因为正常来说，今天是我的休息日。”

“抱，抱歉，先生，我又打扰您的休息时间了......”男孩再次不好意识的低下头，但立刻又被Tony托着下巴抬起。男人用一根较短的绳子在他脖颈间合围了一下，记下了大约的颈围后又取过一根绳子，手指灵活的编织起来。

Peter的目光在男人的手指和侧脸间来回游移着，对方显然对此十分熟练，他将重心全部放在自己的右脚上，偏着身站成一副懒散的模样，远不似一开始的严肃。

“先生，这是什么？”Peter低下头，看着垂在脚边的绳子，身上正在绑着的这根还没用完，他怎么就换了一根？

“项圈。”Tony头也不抬地回答着，手中编织出的花纹长度也差不多到了一个预估的位置。他将编好的部分重新围在男孩颈间比量着，差了一点。于是他索性将余绳穿过起始处预留好的绳圈，就着固定在男孩脖颈上的模样继续收着尾。

手指不可避免地蹭在脖颈处敏感的皮肤上，男孩的头极力向后仰着，全身紧紧绷住，呼吸短促而快。这点小动作自然也逃不脱男人的眼睛，他收起最后一部分绳子，微微勒紧，让男孩刚好能感受到紧致感却又不至于过分难受。

Tony收好最后一个结之后余下的绳子与胸前的五芒星连在一起，退后半步打量着他。只是最基础的后手缚加一个项圈，虽然他一开始对男孩说不会用什么入门级的方式，但真正开始之后，却还是担心会一个不留意吓跑了他。

Tony几乎是纽约绳艺圈中公认最好的绳艺师，但他却从没有自己的专用模特，无论是演出，或者平时关于新花样的拍摄，他都不像其他人那样有一个固定的搭档，也从来不做那种需要倾注情感表现的演出。今天是他第一次有了想要绑定某一个人作为专属搭档的想法。

“介意我拍照吗？”Tony拿着手机晃了晃。

“呃......不介意，”男孩摇摇头，“您的招聘要求里不是写明要求可以出镜的吗？”

“那是我刚开这个工作室的时候发的。”男人撇了撇嘴，言外之意是谁还能记得住那些东西。

他挑选好角度后拍了一张，接着立刻发到了一个群聊中，然后将疯狂震动起来的手机调成了静音丢在一边。

【纽约首富:[20200214645.jpg]】  
【你才是小肥鸟:你今天不是休假吗？竟然去加班？我不信，我是不是没睡醒？】  
【queen:啧，我记得有人说过绝对不搞基础款】  
【Steve:未成年？】  
【在座的都是0:别问，问就是铁树开花】

Tony敛起得意的笑容走到Peter的背后，拎起垂下的那截绳子绕过背部和手臂上几个点分别打好结，最后将剩余的部分结出几个绳圈后作为引绳。

“现在我会把你吊起来，如果你觉得不舒服，马上告诉我。”男人的声音在身后响起，Peter点点头。

Tony将手中的引绳穿过上方垂下的吊环，抓住自然落下的绳子在掌心缠绕了两圈用力下拉。

突然被吊起的感觉远没有Peter所想象的那么温和，随着脚尖渐渐离开地面，手臂和前胸承担起了整个身体的重量，男孩不由得轻轻低吟了一声，但在Tony询问他是否不适时，却又摇着头表示自己还好。

Tony将余绳穿过事先做出的绳圈，并再次经过吊环，卡着吊环的边缘反复打着结将之牢牢地固定。

做完这一切后，男人也终于松下了一口气，随意地抬手拭掉了额角的汗珠，接着拨弄着男孩的手臂让他转了几个圈。

突如其来的晕眩感让男孩的一时有些无措，尤其是当双脚挨不到地面时，不安的感觉被进一步放大，他在360°旋转着的视野中仓皇地寻找着绳艺师的身影。对方似是察觉到了他的紧张，随即扶住他的腰部帮他停稳，柔声安抚着他:“放轻松，kid，将你的身体交给它，”他在男孩胸口的绳子上点了点，“享受这个，别害怕它。”

Peter居高临下地看着Tony，男人的身量比他要高一点，所以他方才总是略微仰着头去看他，像是在仰视着一名掌控者，而从这个角度看下去，他抱着臂站在自己身前，又像是一座随时会接住自己的安全岛。

他依照男人所说放缓了自己的呼吸节奏，全身的肌肉不再紧张地纠结在一起，而是渐渐舒展开来。被缚住吊起的感觉仍然称不上是舒适，但他好像确实慢慢开始享受这个了。

于是Tony又拍下了一张照片丢到群里。

“感觉还好吗？”Tony走到他身后解下绳结，缓缓牵引着男孩落回地面。

“呼......还不错？所以我的面试通过了吗？”

“通过了，以后每个周一周二上班。”

“但今天不是周二......？”他不是说今天休假吗？

“我招的是私人模特，负责配合我拍照和演出的那种，工作时间我要上班，所以你当然是要在我休息的时候来给我做练习。”Tony脸不红心不跳随口扯着，将二人世界说得理直气壮。

离开之前，Tony将Peter送到工作室的门口，突然没头没尾地问了一句:“你是过敏体质吗？我是指接触过敏，比如碰到小动物的毛就会起红疹的那种。”

“啊？”男孩疑惑地抓了抓头发，“我没有过任何过敏史，Mr.Stark。”

“那就好，下周见。”

当晚，Tony在睡前又收到了来自小模特的一条晚安。

“晚安，kid。”

\---

又一个周一，早上九点，Peter准时来到Stark工作室门前，趴在玻璃上向内张望着。

Tony曾提过将时间定在周一周二会不会耽误男孩在学校的课程，Peter只是摇摇头说不会，说这两天他的课程都在下午，所以，如果只有上午来是不会耽误的。

“所以，你第一次是翘课来的？”

男孩一下子止住了话头，像是个被老师抓包了的坏学生，捏着手机不知所措。

“以后别翘课，这样吧，如果你晚上没课的话，我们可以约晚饭之后的时间。”

“好......我，我每个晚上都有空。”

老天，这话听起来简直太糟糕了！

对方显然也听出了这句话中所隐含的一些歧义，在电话那头低低地笑出了声，但却没有纠正他，反而是顺着他的话继续说了下去:“正好我也有空。”

Peter伸手在玻璃门上扣了几下，试图唤起前台后那位正在玩手机的先生的注意。

Tony转过头，就看见他的小模特趴在门上，额头抵住玻璃，被压的平平的，呼出的气息在玻璃上凝成了一小片水雾，于是他赶紧过去按下门边的开关将小孩放了进来。

Peter跟着他走进内室，轻车熟路地往试衣间内走去，他现在已经对紧身衣适应良好了，甚至还解决了内裤印的问题。

但今天Tony却伸手拦住了他，在男孩疑惑的目光中问道:“你介意不穿衣服的绑缚吗？”

男孩先是愣了片刻，接着在对方的注视下将脑袋左右摇了一下。

“好，那今天就不用换衣服了，直接脱了就可以。”Tony轻描淡写地说着，接着走到墙边挑选着今天用的绳子。

双颊滚烫的男孩将书包贴着墙根放好，双手揪着衣服下摆将上衣脱下，但轮到牛仔裤时，便始终扣着裤沿上的腰带孔再没有进一步的动作。

“怎么了？”Tony一转回身就看见男孩这副扭捏的模样。

男人的坦荡态度反倒叫Peter羞得更狠，他咬咬牙，一弯腰将裤子直接脱到底，再站起身时，就发现对面的人换上了一副饶有兴趣的神情。

“先生，您听我说......”男孩羞红着脸捂住身前那点少的可怜的布料，“我，我只是怕穿紧身的裤子会有印，所以我才......”

“我知道。”男人笑着挑起眉，以一副专业的口吻评价着，“虽然白色也不错，但如果它是黑的会更好，今天的绳子是红色的，黑色会更搭一些。”

Peter现在只想原地打个洞钻进去......！

“好了，过来吧。”Tony催促着男孩，手中束成一捆的棉绳在掌心轻轻拍打着。

今天的绑缚部分主要以腰胯为主，上半身只在胸前做了一些简单的装饰。

Tony在Peter面前蹲下，手指抵进他双腿之间，在大腿内侧左右拍了两下，示意男孩将双腿分开。Peter僵硬地挪动着双腿向两边分开，大腿肌肉不自觉地绷紧，在Tony的手掌下轻轻抖动着。

“放松，kid。”

Peter听着男人的话努力让放松下来，经过这段时间后，他也知道该如何更好配合对方，也知道如果他的肌肉过于紧张，是会影响到最终的呈现效果的。然而他一低头就瞧见对方的脸几乎贴在那块可怜巴巴的布料上，便怎么也平静不下来了。

Tony无奈地摇摇头，将手中的绳子在男孩的小腹上缠绕了三圈，接着拉起一边的绳子紧贴着Peter的大腿根部绕过两圈，继而穿过小腹上的绳圈，打结，固定，再如法炮制另外一边。

稍显粗糙的指腹在缠绕时擦过男孩两腿之间敏感细嫩的皮肉，引起一阵颤栗。接着，Tony牵引着棉绳在小腹和腿根的两处绳圈之间的不同位置打着结，拉扯着绳子织成了一张艳红色的网，将男孩白嫩挺翘的双臀拢在其中。

绳子勒在皮肤上，将臀瓣分成了数个不规则的四边形，臀肉从网眼中被挤出微小的凸起，与下陷着卡住的红色绳结形成了鲜明的对比。

Peter的丁字裤是极大地方便了Tony的，这让他不需要费心去想如何将内裤的布料遮住，身前的那小块纯白，反倒衬得他宛如跌进恶魔捕猎网中的天使。

男孩竭力控制着自己的本能反应，然而却仍然会在Tony的指尖每一次触到他时不由自主地打颤。他低下头偷偷去看男人的表情，依旧是他见惯的认真与专注，与他而言，这是工作，是爱好，是一种艺术美，但自己却总是想起那些隐晦不堪的画面。

这是对Tony的一种玷污。

这样的念头一旦升起，便再难消去，愧疚感与羞耻感反而更深地刺激着他，Peter绝望地发现，他硬了。

“Mr.Stark，I'm sorry......我不是故意的...对不起......”男孩带着哭腔慌张地道着歉。

但男人却并没有生气，反而是安抚性地笑了笑，安慰着他:“没关系，大多数人想从绳子中获得的无非两样东西，疗愈和快感，比如来我这儿做疗愈的，更多的人都是来追求快感的，所以，没必要为此道歉，kid。”Tony又一次将绳子从男孩的双腿之间穿过，但这次却不是在腿上绕成圈，而是直接向上提起与后腰处的绳圈相连，他手上用力将绳子略微收紧了些，换来了男孩的一声轻吟，“这是对我技术的肯定。如果你很喜欢这个，今天走之前我可以送你一捆绳子。”

当他将另一边也依样穿过结好后，才终于显露出一丝苦恼。

“但这样肯定是没办法拍照了，”Tony看着似是马上要从那点布料中挣脱的性器说，“可惜了。”

“那，如果把它绑起来呢？看不到就可以了。”

天哪他在说什么！

Tony沉吟片刻后点点头:“可以试试看，你想试试吗？”

男孩红着脸不说话。

“没关系，如果你不想，那我们今天就到此为止。”Tony说着就要解绳子。

“我......我可以试试看......”男孩细如蚊呐的声音响起。

“好。”

绑起来的前提是，得先将已有的这玩意儿拆掉，Tony从抽屉中找出剪刀，从交织这的红绳中挑出那根细白的线，剪短，接着捏着那一小块布料将整个丁字裤从缠绕着的绳结中抽了出来。

Peter死死地闭着眼睛不敢去看，直到他感觉到自己的性器被人握在手中的那一瞬间，才猛然惊叫着睁开眼。

“M...M......Mr.Stark......”男孩的呼喊声一出口便岔了音。

“别害怕。”Tony轻轻拍了拍他侧胯，空出的另一只手将坠在男孩身后的绳子拉到前方，绕着半硬的性器底部绕了一圈，再将绳子塞进男孩身前的“网眼”中，由右侧拉至左侧。左边的绳子亦是如此，Tony扶着男孩的性器，使它保持着向上直立的状态，接着这么一左一右地用绳子缠绕上去，将它严密的包裹起来固定在男孩的小腹上。

缠完最后一圈后，男人再次将绳子穿过小腹的绳圈打上结。整个过程中Peter死死咬住嘴唇将溢出喉间的呻吟咽下，甚至连大气都不敢出，不闪不躲地任由男人握着他的性器摆弄。只有身后暴露在外的穴口不听话地一开一合，像是要咬住什么，但奈何左右两根绳子偏偏只堪堪卡在穴口边缘，加之Tony将它们固定的略紧，所以任Peter如何努力，空虚的部位都始终得不到半点抚慰。

Peter本以为，这大概就是结束了，但没想到Tony却又以小腹正中和两边腿根的三个点为支点，用剩余的绳子做了引绳。由于这次剩下的绳子不多，作为引绳显得短了些，于是Tony从以前编好的那些延长绳中选了一根挂在吊环上，将垂下的部分与引绳相连。

随着引绳被提起，Peter微微踮起脚尖，无处安放的双手也跟着抓住了上方的延长绳来保持身体平衡。

然而Tony却站在他身侧将他的手拉了下来，跟着一手护住他的后背，一手托住他的腿弯，稍一用力便将男孩的双腿抬离地面。

确保了他的平衡后，Tony松开手退后一步，男孩通过腰胯间的绳子被横吊在半空，手脚在空中向两侧展开后自然地垂下。

天使被窥破了委身恶魔的秘密，由天堂坠落而下，却在真正落进万劫不复前，被地狱中的恋人牢牢牵住。

Tony静静地端详了片刻，然后他再次走到墙边，又拿过一捆绳子拆开。他来到男孩头部的后方，双手捧住他的脸颊，俯身在男孩的前额印下了一个吻。

没有什么原因，只是他想这么做。

Peter的视线始终追随着Tony，然而在他倾身吻下时，又乖乖闭起了眼睛，直到那阵小雏菊的味道渐渐退开，他才重新睁开眼。

“先生......”

Tony将一根手指立在唇边，示意男孩不要出声，接着，他将手中的绳子抵在男孩的唇边。Peter会意地张开口，任由绳子卡进他的口中，向后勒紧。

Tony将绳子在男孩的后脑处打上结，然后拉着他的手臂向后背折，扯过方才那段绳子将他的手腕并叠着绑起。接着是腿，但他只弯折了男孩的一条腿，他握住那截细幼白皙的脚腕向背部折去，如男孩曾经说过的那样，他的柔韧性真的很好。Tony牵着红绳系在他脚踝上，只是简简单单的绕了一圈，打了一个结，再没有其他更多更繁杂的花样。

完成之后，Tony一步一步向后退开，仔细端详着他的男孩。这是他第一次用几乎可以被称为是“着迷”的目光看着某个人。

现在，天使已经彻底沦为恶魔的同盟了。

\---

晚上，Peter坐在床边看着书包中安安静静躺着的那一束红绳，挣扎了片刻后从床上爬了起来，飞快地从衣柜中抽出一条领带，打开门系在了外面的门把手上，然后又快步回到床上，从书包中拿出那捆绳子。

不少简单的绳结打法Peter是会的，一部分是Tony教他的，一部分是他自己看多了于是学会的。男孩将绳子拿在手中，仅仅如此，他就已经感觉到，他的心脏正在以一个不正常的频率快速跳动着。

他在绳子上打了几个间隔不到2厘米的结，接着动作利落地将身上的衣服脱了个干净，捏着绳子钻进被子里。

Peter捏着绳子的两端侧身躺下，摸索着外侧的那条腿跨过绳子，然后向上提起，结好的绳结刚刚好地嵌在已经湿软了的穴口。

不止，他的会阴、囊袋上也都同样卡着绳结。

男孩闭上眼睛，开始在脑海中描画着白天的情景，想象着男人的指腹从他的大腿内侧擦过，在收紧绳子时还会不经意碰到臀缝间的那张小口，指甲在编结绳网时会从自己的臀瓣上刮蹭过去，他的手掌很暖，握住自己时让人体会到了前所未有的兴奋......Peter一边想着，一边收紧绳子，攥着两端来回拉扯着，用绳结磨蹭着湿透了的穴口。

“嗯......哈啊.......”男孩放肆地呻吟出声，想象着是正在拉动绳子的是那双曾托住他双颊的手。身前的性器高高地翘起，顶在被子上，男孩加大了手上的力度，同时拉扯的速度也越来越快。

绳结被男孩流出的淫液沾染地亮晶晶地，得不到真正满足的穴口不断地收缩吸咬着，哪怕仅是个小小的绳结，只要能让它吃进去就好。

但Peter却并不想就这么满足身体的欲望，反而是发了狠的一样不停扯着绳子，几个绳结交替着狠狠碾过艳红的洞口。男孩的双腿紧紧纠缠在一起，腰胯不住地向前顶弄着，呻吟声也愈发高昂甜软。

“Mr.Stark，Mr.Stark......”男孩低哀地喃喃着，唤了几声后，一声“Tony”突然脱口而出，有了它作为开头，后续便容易得多了。

男孩一叠声地喊着“Tony”，蜷曲着双腿在床单上不停地扭动着身体，快感自身下积累起来蔓延至全身，Peter混沌的大脑中如今只剩下了他恋慕着的那个名姓和那一束艳红的绳子。

快要到达临界点时，Peter边高声喊着边将手中的绳子最大限度地勒紧，将它牢牢卡在身下，然后他将红绳在掌心缠绕一圈后伸手握住自己的性器，就想早上Tony握住他的那样，棉绳紧紧贴着硬挺的柱身，这莫名地给Peter带来了极大的心里慰藉，他动作粗鲁地狠狠撸动了几下后绷紧腰背挺身发泄出来。

高潮后的男孩瘫软在床榻上大口大口地喘着气，他把被子掀开了一些，抬起手盯着缠住手背的绳子的看了一会儿，低下头在上面轻轻吻了一下。

“晚安，Tony，明天见。”

tbc.


End file.
